


Omega

by ShiTiger



Series: Alpha, Beta, Omega [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha, Beta, Omega. What would the world of Darkwing Duck be like in this universe? Plenty of slash couples.  Omega Darkwing, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 summary: Set during the episode “The Steerminator.” Minor changes: Drake didn't break his legs, and has no idea that Taurus Bulba has returned.

Taurus Bulba would barely have noticed the little duck on a regular day. Other than being his target's adopted father, he was just another alpha without a mate. As an alpha himself, obviously, Bulba would have no interest in the shorter male, other than as the perfect bait. 

Darkwing Duck would, no doubt, be distraught to learn that Gosalyn's father had been kidnapped. The arrogant fowl would rush to the rescue, only to fall victim to his deadly trap. Then he would take care of the annoying little duckling... perhaps he would adopt her following the tragic deaths of her hero, and her father. A girl with that much spunk would certainly turn out to be an alpha or an omega, though he was betting on the former. 

That was the plan until the bull dragged the unconscious form of Drake Mallard out of the rain and into the cave beneath the waterfall. As he leaned down to check the ropes around the duck's limp wrists, a strangely enticing scent caught his attention. It was nearly hidden beneath the offending odor of the other alpha male. Curious. 

Taurus Bulba pulled the petite drake closer, pressing his flared nostrils against the other man's neck. Sweet... with the hint of peaches and spice. He trailed his fingers up the bird's delicate throat to caress his ivory-feathered cheek. Well now, it seemed that Gosalyn's father was a little sheep in wolf's clothing. An unmated omega of his age was nearly unheard of, especially one who managed to own a home, keep a job, and adopt a child... all without being discovered. Fascinating. 

Another whiff of the duck's intermingling scents, alpha and omega, brought a familiar face to the forefront of his mind. The bull's eyes trailed over the other man's body, taking in the similarities. A grin split over his face even as he held back the triumphant laugh that would surely wake his prey. 

“You certainly are an interesting omega, Drake Mallard. Or should I say... Darkwing Duck. I look forward to taming you. After all, you have been playing this dangerous game for far too long.” 

Hefting the omega gently into his arms, bridal-style, the bull searched for a more comfortable place to set his future mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating writing a fic about these two since I saw Darkwing kiss Taurus Bulba in “The Steerminator” episode. Good thing I've been hooked on Alpha Hannibal x Omega Will fics (TV series: Hannibal”)


End file.
